MS Paint Guy
Character Description MS Paint Guy is an antagonist in Dimensional Clash 8 and a representation of Microsoft Paint in Lawl Liquid Crystal. He is an original character made by DeBawcks and along with the Bite Victim has become a staple for LLC. Entrance An MS Paint Pencil Tool from Microsoft Paint appears, drawing MS Paint Guy into the battle. Specials Neutral Special: Shapes MS Paint Guy will thrown a variety of shapes at the opposing players. Squares can be thrown after being thrown by Painty, Trianges and Stars are sharp projectiles and Circles bounce off the player and can bounce around the stage, not harming any players after being thrown. Side Special: Spray Paint Tool Painty will shake a can of paint and it will launch him sideways. Players can be effected by the paint. Each color has a different effect. 1. Red - More damage to fire attacks 2. Yellow - More damage to electric based attacks 3. Blue - Player receives slowness 4. Purple - Player receives poison 5. Orange - You will become heavier This move also works as a recovery in some cases. Up Special: Line MS Paint Guy will use a line to latch onto the nearest platform or ledge. You CANNOT use this move to grab items or players. Down Special: Select and Rotate An outline will appear around Painty for a brief moment. During this state, all players and their attacks will be deflected back at them. There's a 10% chance that if the player is rotated, their controls will be reversed. 'FINAL SMASH: Drawing Time' MS Paint Guy summons one of his friends to help him in battle. Sanic - Sanic can damage fighters just by running and can shoot balls of Sanic by pressing B. However, the chance of Sanic appearing is rare. Mastah Cheff - Mastah Cheff can shoot his gun using B and can throw a grenade as his Side B. Mayro - Mayro can shoot fireballs by pressing B and can summon Luggy, his brother, as his Side B. Normals Others AAA Combo: Weak Punch, Weak Punch, Slap Fight Dash Attack: Trips over Tilts Forward: Cursor Hand Punch Up: Cursor Hand Uppercut Down: Cursor Hand Thrust Aeriels Neutral: Summersault Forward: Scissor Cut Back: Scissor Cut Up: Pencil Thrust Down: Eraser Thrust Smash Attacks Side: Eraser Smash Up: Upward Scissor Cut Down: Double Scissor Cut Grabs Grab: Cursor Hand grabs opponent Pummel: Cursor strangles opponent Forward Throw: Cursor pushes forward and shoots MS Paint Bullets at opponent Backward Throw: Cursor pushes back and shoots MS Paint Bullets at opponent Upward Throw: Cursor drowns opponent up and then uppercuts them Down Throw: MS Paint Guy draws an MS Paint Anvil that lands on the opponent Taunts Side: "i is the ms paint guy!" Up: *High fives mouse cursor* Down: "lololololol" Victory Options 1. *Waves at the camera* 2. *Stands like a pimp with MLG glasses on* 3. *Glitches out* Role in TTGWTB (Take the Good with the Bad) Alternate Costumes "i is the ms paint guy!" - The original MS Paint Guy. "pokachuuu!" - Based off of Pikachu. "no question." - Based off of Mayro from Supra Mayro Bross. "i is saving lives" - Based off of Doctor Mario. "do you see my muscles?" - Based off John Di Micco from the John Show. "time to chow down" - Based off of Hitoshi from Nyan~! Neko Sugar Girls. Trivia *Even though MS Paint Guy was originally only intended for Lawl Liquid Crystal, his first debut was in the roleplay "Dimensional Clash". *MS Paint Guy is the fastest character in Lawl Liquid Crystal thus far. Category:Starter Characters Category:OC Category:Playable Character Category:Characters Category:Dimensional Clash Category:Defensive Playstyled Characters Category:FNAF/Undertale Era